The present invention relates to a device for dismantling the cranks from the bottom bracket bearing axle of a bicycle.
The procedure to dismantle the crank of a bicycle pedal from the bottom bracket bearing axle is complicated, and needs special tools. Before removing the crank, the crank lock screw must be dismantled first. As the crank lock screw may be a hexagon head cap screw or a socket head cap screw, different tools must be used for dismantling different types of crank lock screws.